Insecurities
by einstinette
Summary: When Danny looks in th mirror, he doesn't see what other people see. Rather, he is disappointed by the sight and contemplates what makes him feel this way. Somewhat angsty. Read and review.


Insecurities

Chapter 1

**Third Person POV:**

Danny Fenton always showered alone. He made it a point to wait until the last of the loud, spirited boys had left the room before he would quietly slink into the shower that was farthest from the door. He'd face away from the door and allow the warm water to trail down his front. All the while, his sky blue eyes darted around the room just in case someone may have forgotten something.

It happened from time to time. One of the boys would leave a shirt or a bar of their favorite soap and return to get it. Danny had developed a system. When he heard the door open, and he felt the sharp gust of cold air, he'd grab the large towel that he kept next to him and he'd wrap it around himself. He'd shut the water off and wait, silently shuddering, for whoever it was to leave. Then he'd quickly finish his shower before wrapping himself in a large towel and getting dressed.

After getting dressed, he would join his friends in the cafeteria. His best friends, Tucker and Sam always ask him _why_ he refuses to shower with the others, and he always finds a way to dodge their questions. Only because he was too embarrassed to share his real reason.

The truth, that he hated himself. Every day, he would watch the other boys change clothes. There were three types of guys. The guys like Dash and Kwan. The muscular jocks with toned chests and legs that seemed more like male models than high schoolers. Then there were the others, the average guys. Some were sort of chubby while others were anorexically skinny, and the rest somewhere in between. But the one thing that all of these guys had in common was the fact that they were all masculine.

And this was what bothered Danny. When he looked at himself and looked at the others, he felt a sweeping sense of shame.

Whenever he looked down at his own naked body, he saw nothing to be proud of. His waist was thick. His hips wider than any male's had a right to be. His butt was extremely perky and round, rounder than most girl's that he knew. His bright eyes were large and framed by thick, curly lashes and he could grow neither body nor facial hair even though he tried. Hell, even worrying about his body like this was girly. What kind of guy was this self-conscious, this body obsessed?

Perhaps the most embarrassing part, what made him the most disgusted, was that quite a few guys had walked up behind him and inadvertently hit on him because they thought he was a girl. As a straight male, it really lowered what little confidence he had left after Dash repeatedly beat it out of him, and it made him feel like less of a man.

Worst of all it kept him from beginning a relationship with Sam, his crush. She'd made it abundantly clear that she was dying to get her hands on him, and as a hot-blooded male, he wanted it. Badly. But he couldn't allow her to get close enough to see what he was hiding beneath layers and layers of overly large clothing. Instead he had to repress his feelings because no girl, not even one as great as Sam would want a male who was curvier than she was.

It was so embarrassing. He couldn't wear anything but baggy jeans out of fear that the daily teasing that he endured would increase due to his feminine body type. That was why he was afraid to shower with others. He got enough teasing about his height, his high voice, and just being a loser in general. Right now he was just riding out the clock until this hell of a high school experience was over. And then he could leave it all behind him and move on.

Until then, he would shower alone and wear his baggy pants. He would hide his wide hips and curvaceous butt for as long as he possibly could. He would conceal his insecurities and pretend that they didn't exist at all. But in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think that he just wasn't man enough and that he never would be.

**A/n:**

** Here's a new story for you guys. Danny Phantom, since he seems to be coolio right now. Anyway, I hope you like it even though it's somewhat angsty and kind of short. Thanks to all of you for reading and just being amazing fans in general. I don't know what I'd do without you guys.**

** So, as usual. Read and review the story. As always, flames are welcome, because they keep me warm and toasty at night.**

___**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours Truly, Madly, and Deeply,**

**Einstinette**


End file.
